As an increasing number of applications and services are being made available over networks such as the Internet, an increasing number of content and service providers are turning to technologies such as cloud computing. Cloud computing, in general, is an approach to providing access to electronic resources through services, such as Web services, where the hardware and/or software used to support those services is dynamically scalable to meet the needs of the services at any given time. A user or customer typically will rent, lease, or otherwise pay for access to resources through the cloud, and thus does not have to purchase and maintain the hardware and/or software needed. A potential downside to such an approach, however, lies in the fact that these resources can be used by different customers over time. If a resource is used to run a service that handles customer data, but the service might be provided by a third party such that the resource provider does not have full control over the service, then there is a risk that customer data will not be protected between different customer sessions on that resource.